In a principal aspect, the present invention relates to an improved perforated board display assembly which includes a special U-shaped hanger member cooperative with a display panel.
It is often desirable to use a perforated board for a means for displaying various items or wares particularly in a retail store. For example, tools, utensils and other items may be supported on hooks attached to a perforated board. It has been found difficult, however, to attach larger items to a perforated board such as electric tools. Often such larger items, if attached to hooks or the like, are susceptible to easy removal by shoplifters.
Consequently there has been a need for a perforated board display assembly which would permit the attachment and display of large items on a perforated board while simultaneously preventing easy removal of such items. This would provide a long lasting and secure display of desired goods or wares while simultaneously diminishing the possibility for theft of goods from a display.
These are some of the objectives and goals of the present invention.